X Men: Aftermath
by MoonFlower95
Summary: I DO NOT OWN X MEN THE ANIMATED SERIES.   mostly about Rogue and Jubilee's friendship plus other characters. Probably OOC


I DO NOT OWN X MEN THE ANIMATED SERIES.

"come on chere." a male voice with a Cajun accent stated "No way swamp rat." came a female voice with an southern accent then a crash was heard "what in the blazes was that?" the female asked "I think that was Jubilee, chere." the man stated and the woman rolled her eyes "why do I always get stuck watching the brat?" she muttered as she walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway "what the heck are ya doin'?" the older woman asked as the girl was trying to pick something up "uh…." she stammered trying to make up a good excuse for the broken object "what happened?" the woman asked in a slightly gentler tone "I guess I was just being stupid." she replied and the older woman chuckled "sugah, ya need ta be more careful." she stated as she helped her stand, then noticed the cuts all over her legs "good gracious child, ya look like ya got skinned alive." she stated "its nothing." the fifteen year old stated, holding back the tears that brimmed in her eyes "yeah right kiddo." the woman teased as she helped her walk into her room. Later when the woman was finally done fixing all the messes that the kid had made she walked back into the Kitchen where her love interest was cooking something "what that 'bout chere?" he asked and she sighed "Durn brat tried ta roller-skate in the house." she replied and the man chuckled "she okay?" he asked and she sighed "gonna be sore and cut herself all ta pieces on a flower pot but besides that yeah." the woman stated as she started messing with the coffee pot "ya know that's new, that gizmo has too many buttons on it for Remy." the man stated " 'course its new, Jean broke the last un ova yer head." she stated then the younger girl walked in "Ah thought that Ah told ya ta keep ya self in bed?" the woman stated "oh com'n, I'm not that badly hurt." she replied and the woman looked at her skeptically "uh-huh, that's what ya always say." she retorted as she pushed her into a chair "hey! What'd ya do that for?" Jubilee demanded and the woman smirked "if ya get hurt kiddo then Ah'm the un that has ta take care of ya. And Ah don't wanna see ya hurt." the woman answered and ruffled her hair "stop you're gonna mess my hair up!" she stated and the woman laughed "that hairdo ya've gotten can't get any more messy." the woman teased and the fifteen year old glared at her "look whose talking Medusa!" she retorted "uh-oh gambit can smell trouble now." the Cajun stated half expecting his girlfriend to start yelling but she only rolled her eyes "yeah Ah hear ya buzzin' thar ya annoying little mosquito." she retorted and Jubilee jumped up, somehow hitting the table in the process "OW dang it! This is all your fault Rogue!" Jubilee yelled and the older woman had to keep from laughing "and how is it Meh fault?" Rogue asked "you was just wanting to make me mad!" Jubilee growled "hmm, what's wrong with her?" Logan asked as he walked in "Ah made her mad and she jumped up and nearly killed herself on the table." Rogue stated and Logan laughed "how ya get hurt? Blow up your CD player again?" he teased as he looked through the fridge trying to find the salami "no…I…um…" she stammered and Rogue rolled her eyes "she attempted ta Skate in the house." she stated and Logan rolled his eyes "again? Last week you wrecked my car, the week before that I thought Jean was going to kill you for messing with her makeup and the week before that you managed to kill three of storms plants." he stated as he cut the sausage "storm was sick, I didn't want the plants to die!" Jubilee stated and he chuckled "we all know that kid, and you where sick of being treated like a as you said baby when you tried to steal my car and it was just an April fools prank with the makeup." he stated "if she would did that ta any of meh stuff ah would've killed her." Rogue stated and Jubilee blushed "why'd ya try skatein' in the house anyway?" the older woman asked and she blushed deeper "I…." she began, hesitant "eitha ya tell me or Ah'll drain ya." she threatened, her green eyes gleaming lightheartedly "Okay okay fine! I didn't think you'd take me okay?" Jubilee stated, her face turning redder than a tomato "Sugah Ah would've taken ya, Ah just wouldn't get on a pair of those death traps fer it." she stated "yeah the last time she went she almost plowed _through_ a fence." Logan stated then Gambit who had started laughing accidentally dropped a iron skillet "durn it Gambit ya nearly gave me a heart attack!" Rogue growled "sorry Chere, gambit don't understand why it scared you but I didn't mean ta drop it." he stated and she sighed "Neva mind Cajun, ya just scared me that's all ya need ta know." she stated, a poignant look came across her face as she walked out of the kitchen "what's wrong with her?" Jubilee asked and Logan shrugged "that woman don't tell anyone anything…only professor x knows." he replied. Later that night Jubilee woke up for the twelfth time that night, however this time she was in tears "why did I dream that?" she whispered, tears pouring silently down her face but then she lost control of her powers and accidentally blew her pillow up then she heard the door beside hers opened and a light knock on her door "Jubilee ya alright?" the southern voice asked "yeah." the fifteen year old replied, her voice quivering as she fought back a sob then the door opened "what's the matter Sugah?" Rogue asked as she sat on the edge of the bed "I really don't want to talk about it." Jubilee answered, tears still trickling down her face "did ya have another nightmare?" she asked kindly, knowing that since she'd been there that she had been plagued by the bad dreams but would never talk about them "just leave me alone." Jubilee stated turning toward the wall, her arms wrapped around the stuffed bear that she slept with "if ya wanna talk 'bout it just come and get me up alright?" the twenty seven year old asked kindly and she nodded "I will." she replied. After a few minutes of numerous threats running through her head she found herself walking toward the kitchen, still too prideful to go to the older woman but when she walked into the living room with a can of soda she noticed that Gambit was sitting on the couch, watching a western movie as he played solitaire "hey fillie what ya doin' up?" he asked without looking up from his cards "I keep having nightmares." she admitted and he smiled "ya should talk ta Chere. she may be the solitary type but she has an good heart, been through a lot too, just like you've." he stated and Jubilee sighed "I'm afraid that she'll bite my head off if I wake her up." she whispered "who's gonna bite ya head off if ya wake 'em up?" a voice asked behind her "Rogue you're…" she began "yeah Ah've been a standin' thar fer at lest twenty minutes." she replied, sitting in a recliner with a cup of coffee "how much did you hear?" the girl asked, suddenly embarrassed " 'nough ta understand why ya where so upset earlier." she replied, trying to take a drink of coffee but burning her mouth in the process "Dang it!" she growled, nearly dropping the coffee cup "want me ta kiss it chere?" Gambit asked "shut up swamp boy. Ah'm not in the mood ta put up with ya." she snapped as she stood up "come with me Jubilee ah thank we need ta talk." she added and Jubilee followed her.

"what was ya a dreamin' 'bout?" she asked once they where away from Gambit "I stayed with too many foster families….none of them understood my…gift." she whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes "Ah know how ya feel. Meh family wasn't exactly thrilled by meh…abilities either." she replied "but you didn't get adopted by every Tom, Dick and Harry out there." Jubilee stated "yer right kiddo but Ah had ta runaway from home…" Rogue stated cringing at the last part "why? What happened?" Jubilee asked "Ah really don't wanna talk 'bout it Jubilee." she replied, "One foster family tried to….drive the freakiness from me." Jubilee stated, the tears she held back beginning to pour down her face and Rogue froze, she remembered all too well what that felt like "ya aint the only un with that memory gal." she replied carefully pulling the girl against her "at least you didn't have to take it for three months until they thought their methods didn't work and took you back to where they got you!" the younger girl sobbed "no but I found out that meh….mama…wasn't exactly the carin' type. And Ah don't wanna even thank 'bout meh daddy." Rogue replied softly her own eyes filling up "I guess we're a lot alike huh?" Jubilee asked softly, as she tried to calm herself down "yeah Ah guess we are." Rogue whispered "why did you freak out when Gambit dropped that pan earlier?" the younger girl asked and Rogue sighed "Ah Guess that Ah could tell ya. On the Night that Ah ran away…the Night that Meh powers manifested….Meh daddy threw un at meh…hit meh in the back." she replied fighting the strong anguish that filled her "that sounds all too familiar." Jubilee muttered as she wrapped her arm around the twenty-seven year olds waist " 'least now Ah have a family that understands meh." the older woman whispered "yeah for once I don't have to worry about anything…I just wish I had found this place sooner." Jubilee stated and the older girl sighed "so do Ah kid….so do Ah."

Later that day:

"you look sick chere, what's wrong?" Gambit asked "shut up, Ah don't feel like foolin' with ya today." Rogue snapped "why ya wanna hurt the Gambits' feelings? He just wanna know what's wrong." the Cajun stated "Ah'll tell ya what's wrong, Ah had 'bout three hours sleep because mallrat kept wakein' me up." she retorted "ah chere she's just a little girl…" Gambit began but a cushion hit him in the face "nah-duh Einstein, not what Ah'm complainin' 'bout. Ah know the poor gal needed me last night, Ah'm just a sayin' that Ah aint in the best mood in the world ta day due ta the lack of sleep." she retorted as she walked toward the kitchen "where ya goin'?" Gambit called "where'd ya thank? Ah'm gonna try ta fix me some coffee ta wake up!" she called back.

Jubilee was awoke by a gentle hand on her back "you alright?" storm asked softly "yeah, I just didn't get enough sleep last night." she replied sitting up "I know, Rogue told me." storm answered "I thought that she'd be gone somewhere. Afraid that I'd wake her up again." Jubilee stated and storm chuckled "she has this problem too, sometimes she wakes up in middle of the night." the African woman stated softly "Ah can still hear ya know storm!" Rogue called from the other room then a crack of thunder was heard, causing Jubilee to jump nearly out of her skin "you're not afraid of thunder are you?" storm teased "no!" she stated but storm laughed "you weren't the only person here ever to be afraid of thunder as a teen." she replied as she walked out the door, focusing her attention on the clouds, willing them to rain but to not rumble.

A WEEK LATER:

"we have to go one this trip, it's the only way we'll get stronger." Cyclopes, aka Scott stated "yeah and leave me hear with Jubilee? Ah always get stuck with babysatting duty." Rogue muttered, crushing the can she held in her hand "is she PMSing or something?" Logan asked when he walked in "your guess is better than mine Wolverine." Cyclopes replied "guys stop being so harsh, she and storm was up until three thirty this morning with Jubilee." Jean stated as she walked in "what's wrong with her?" Cyclopes asked "she got hurt in training yesterday and her arm and back were hurting her, beast wanted to do some tests to make sure it wasn't serious but the kid is afraid of needles." Jean stated "really? Why?" Logan asked and Jean shrugged "all I know was that she acts younger than she is." Jean stated "well she's not the only x man scared of a needle." Logan stated "well you had several tubes in your body filling it with white-hot metal." Scott stated and Jean rolled her eyes "ya two Baboons shut up, every un is afraid of sumthang, kid can't help it." Rogue stated walking into the room "Thank you for intervening…those two would've gave me a headache." Jean stated "if Ah had a head like yours and it didn't ache ah'd go see a doctor." Rogue joked "ha ha very funny." Jean retorted levitating the chair out from under her "if ya aint outta here in three seconds Ah'm gonna hurt ya." she stated as she got off the floor and Jean smirked "try it then Miss Radiant." she stated and a pan of water found its way over Jean "Oh I am so going to kill you." Jean stated sarcastically, laughing "bring it red." Rogue replied "I tell you what. I'll take you on in a pool game after we get back." Jean stated and the other woman smirked "no powers." she stated and Jean nodded "no powers." she repeated.

The next day:

"Rogue do me a favor and wake Jubilee up, we don't have time to argue with her." Logan, aka wolverine stated "why can't ya handle un little gal?" the woman teased "oh very funny, I just wanna get this monkey suit off as soon as possible. don't get me wrong I wanna go but why you make me dress in this getup is beyond me." he growled "Com'n Wolverine we're goin' ta church not the grocery store." Rogue replied "yeah well I don't like these suits." he growled as he fought with the tie "fine, change. But if ya aint ready by the time Jubilee is ready then we'll leave yar butt behind." she stated as she walked out of the room. Wolverine stood against the wall outside "sorry it took so long Wolverine, I couldn't find anything in my closet." Jubilee stated as she got into the car "couldn' find anythang meh backside. If a rat could live in that dump than its mighty lucky." Rogue retorted as she walked in "h'm, sounds like your gonna have to clean it out." wolverine stated as he pulled out "yeah Ah'm gonna make her work on it after we get back." Rogue stated "ah come on. Can't I do it tomarrow?" Jubilee stated "couldn't ya keep it clean in the first place?" Wolverine asked and she pouted "maybe Ah should help her, it is kinda a big job." Rogue stated holding back a laugh and Wolverine smirked "yeah for such a little girl." Wolverine stated and Jubilee stuck her tongue out at the back of his head "I hate you two morons right now!" she stated bitterly causing them both to laugh "Com'n Sugah ya know we're only playin'." Rogue stated and Jubilee sighed, she hated it when everyone teased her like this "can we just hurry and get there?" she asked "I think we made sparkler mad at us." Wolverine teased "Shut up Wolverine!" the young girl yelled "don't get yer britches in a wad young' un he's just teasin' ya." the older woman stated gently "I don't care! Its not my fault that everything I touch I end up blowing it up!" Jubilee stated hotly "none of us asked for this kid, don't you know what I'd give to remember my past? Or what Rogue would give just to touch someone without hurting them?" Wolverine stated "Logan, yer bein' a little harsh." Rogue stated softly when she saw Jubilee's expression change "listen kid, I know its hard sometimes but you've gotta make the best of it." he added "I know….it just sometimes I wish…that I was normal." she whispered "every un is different in their own way Jubilee, only we're a little more different." Rogue stated and Jubilee sighed "yeah I know." she replied "Ah know it's hard ta grow up different from the rest, we all do. But that's why the professor helps us." she added and the younger girl sighed "I guess it isn't all bad." Jubilee stated thoughtfully "it aint, now either you two shut up or I'll end up hitting some rich idiots car." Wolverine stated.

Later that day:

"Wolverine? Have you seen my CD player?" Jubilee asked walking into the gym "nope." he replied continuing to workout "where's Rogue? I haven't seen her since we got back." the girl asked "go try to find her, I don't keep tabs on all the X-Men." he stated "gee sorry Mr. crabby." she muttered and he rolled his eyes "kids." he muttered as she walked out. Jubilee walked out into the fall air "what're ya doin' outside without a jacket?" a voice asked and she whirled around "Rogue you scared me!" she exclaimed "ya need ta wear somethang thicker than that in this weather." the older woman stated "I'll be alright." Jubilee stated "uh-huh sure kiddo, now get inside 'fore ya get sick." Rogue stated "you are always treating me like a baby!" Jubilee complained "ah have the mind of lettin' ya see fer yourself what it's like ta live on yer own." the older woman stated thoughtfully "without any interferences?" Jubilee asked suspiciously "yep, Ah wont interfere and Ah wont let any un else either." she stated "alright thanks." Jubilee stated and smiled as she ran off.

Later that night:

Jubilee awoke in a cold sweat, she hated to wake anyone up but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She hesitated as she knocked on Rogue's door "what is it?" the woman asked as she opened the door "I'm sorry for wakening you up, but I've had that dream again." Jubilee admitted "Ah thought ya wanted ta do thangs on ya own?" Rogue asked and Jubilee sighed "you want me to try this on my own?" she asked "ya wanted ta kiddo, so just try." the woman replied "and if I can't?" the younger girl asked "Ah'll stay up all night with ya again if Ah have ta." she replied gently "thanks." the younger girl whispered as she walked back to her room. After waiting five minutes Rogue walked into Jubilee's room, seeing her sitting on the edge of the bed "can't sleep?" she asked softly and she turned around "I didn't want to bother you." Jubilee said softly "Ah told ya ta come back if ya couldn' sleep brat." the woman stated "I know. I just don't want you to stay up all night like you did before." she whispered "Com'n Ah aint gonna get mad at ya if ah haven't gotten mad 'fore kiddo." she stated as she ruffled the younger girls hair "yeah like that time you where PMSing and I accidentally hit you with the door." Jubilee stated "hey now, that was yar fault mallrat. And fer yar information Ah wasn't feeling good that day." she stated then hit the girl with a pillow "ya better tryin' get some sleep kid, ya don't know when we'll be called out." she stated "Okay." she answered as the woman left the room, but besides going on to sleep she pulled out her journal and wrote:

dear Dairy,

I feel like a complete idiot right now, I mean a 15 year old waking up over a dumb nightmare? Seriously. I know that Rogue's getting tired of being woke up but if you seen wolverine without much sleep, ugh! I don't want to think about that. I know that I wont be able to go back to sleep, no matter how hard I try. I also can't believe how close me and Rogue have gotten over these few months, I mean at first it seemed like she hated me but now I can turn to her for anything, no matter how annoyed she's getting. Well I better try to sleep, watch and see that Rogue will walk back in here in a few hours. So I better stop writing.

Jubilee

After hiding her journal she attempted to sleep but ended up having the same dream again but this time she managed to someway fall out of bed "ya alright?" Rogue asked as she helped her up "yeah." she replied "what the world ya dreamin' bout anyway Sugah?" the older woman asked gently "sentils." was the only reply "kid ya need ta sleep, heck we both do. Tell ya what, Ah'll sit in here with ya until yar asleep. Then Ah'll borrow a mattress off of Jean's bed and sleep in here ta night 'kay?" she asked "okay." Jubilee whispered feeling embarrassed as she hid her face from the older woman "ya know, Ah use ta wake up like this a lot when Ah was a kid. Ah bet Jean hated me fer it." she stated understanding how the girl felt "how did you get over it?" Jubilee asked softly "it took me awhile, the professor made me forget but sometimes Ah'd have dreams that ah couldn't remember but I'd be scared ta death when ah woke up." she stated "so they just suddenly went away?" Jubilee asked and the woman nodded "can I try to overcome it?" Jubilee asked after a few minutes of silence " 'course 'Lee, but if ya can't then ya can come and get me." the woman answered benevolently as she left the room.

The next morning:

Jubilee groaned as she rose out of bed "ya already slept half the day, don't ya wanna get up?" Rogue teased "shut up." Jubilee retorted sleepily as she fumbled to make her bed "ya just go take a bath, Ah'll make the bed." the older woman said "thanks Rogue." Jubilee managed to say as she walked out the door. Jubilee managed not to fall asleep in the bathtub but she couldn't keep her eyes open as she sat in the recroom "couldn't ya sleep after Ah left?" Rogue asked as she sat beside of her "it just took me a while to go back to sleep." she replied causing the older woman to chuckle "why don't ya get yar tail in bed before ya collapse?" she stated and Jubilee nodded as she left the room "you may want to keep check on her." Wolverine stated as he continued to play pool. Late that night Jubilee finally walked back downstairs "ya up fer good mallrat?" Rogue asked "yeah, I didn't have anymore weird dreams." the younger girl stated as she walked over to the fridge "ya two women can stay up all night for all I care but I'm going to bed, unlike you two I didn't take a nap." Wolverine stated as he walked toward his room.

The Next day:

Somehow they managed to get along that night but the next day was a different story. It started when Jubilee talked wolverine into taking her to an arcade when she saw a eighteen year old boy, with sandy blonde hair and a surfer complexion walked in, and her heart skipped a beat. Later that day when she finally went home, three hours late than what she promised she came home "what kept ya?" Wolverine asked as she ran upstairs "ah thank that ah may know but ah aint gonna go in ta detail." Rogue stated and Wolverine sighed "if its any teenage garbage then that's your job not mine." he stated. Later that night the girl snuck out of the house only to get caught by Wolverine "listen kid, if ya wanna go somewhere then ya tell someone, not go galloping off alone." he growled "I was going to meet some friends tonight, can I go?" she asked and he sighed "might as well." he replied as he walked inside then turned to Rogue "follow her, there's one thing I know and that's don't trust two kinds of people: one, testosterone driven boys and two, hormonal teenaged girls." he stated and the woman rolled her eyes "fine Ah'll follow her but ya have trust issues." she stated as she flew off. Rogue was literally ready to fall asleep, what could two kids do in a park full of adults? She thought then she heard a boy exclaim "what? How could you keep this from me! Get away from me you freak!" he stated and she saw jubilee run off "one thang ya said was right wolverine, never trust boys." Rogue stated as she flew in the same direction that Jubilee had ran in.

"are ya alright Jubilee?" Rogue asked softly once she had found the girl "leave me alone! Its bad enough that you can't trust me!" she growled, fighting back sobs "hey now, I only followed you because Mr. trust no one asked me to." the older woman replied gently "I hate my life!" Jubilee growled as she blew a rock into tiny fragments "easy there firebug. Calm down." Rogue stated as she put her hand on the girls shoulder "You've never been dumped because you where a mutant!" the teen sobbed suddenly turning and burring her face into the older woman's shoulder "lest ya didn't cause 'm to be in a coma fer three days." the older woman whispered thoughtfully as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl "I wish there really was a _cure_ for mutants!" she whimpered and Rogue chuckled "ah said that ta mallrat, until meh powers got taken away by mastermind then Ah missed havein' 'em." she replied softly, running her hand through the forlorn child's hair "Why'd he have to announce it to the world?" the teen sobbed into the older woman's shirt "Do Ya want me ta fly 'm to Antarctica and leave him on an iceberg?" the older woman asked causing Jubilee to laugh "I don't think you have to do that." she replied as she tried to pull away from the older woman "ya okay now 'Lee?" the woman asked "I think so." she replied softly trying to dry her eyes "Sugah ah know that ya fancied that boy but the only thang boys like that are good fer is makein' ya miserable." the woman stated gently not wanting to cause anymore hurt feelings "Maybe I should ask you about things like this before I go out with them." she stated and the woman chuckled "listen if Ah aint the un watching' ya that day ya can always talk ta storm." she stated "I know." Jubilee stated. Later that night Rogue felt someone shaking her slightly "what is it 'Lee?" she asked sleepily as she sat up then she noticed tears where running down her face "I saw Jean and Scott…and I…" she stammered but the older woman only smiled "that Yahoo in the park?" she asked and the girl nodded "here, lay here. You wont touch my skin don't worry." the woman stated as the girl lay down beside of her "thanks Rogue." Jubilee managed to whimper as she turned to face the other way, without doubt to cry herself out without the older woman noticing "Jubillation, you're not ready for a real relationship. The only thing dating at your age leads to is heartache." the older woman whispered, rubbing the girls back "I thought he was the one…how can you understand?" she sobbed and Rogue sighed "Cody changed to try to be with me, I've had more boyfriends than him." she stated "Beside's Gambit? Who'd be crazy enough to be with you!" the girl snapped without realizing what she had said "Fer yer information Ah'm older than ya and ya've gotten a lot of nerve sayin' that when ya turn ta that person fer everythang." she reprimanded but tried to keep her voice kind so the child wouldn't get even more upset but Jubilee felt numb after what she had said to the woman, guilt building in her heart "I…I just mean…" she stammered but Rogue only pulled the cover over her "shh, you're just bein' mean because yer hurtin'." she stated with a very reassuring tone as she continued to rub her back "I'm sorry, I just…" she began but the woman shushed her again "just go to sleep mallrat." she ordered hoping the girl knew that she wasn't angry with her "make me." she replied and the woman chuckled and sat up, beginning to tickle the girl, "Stop! Please!" she squealed as the woman pulled her closer to her side "then ya go ta sleep or Ah'll start ticklin' ya again brat." she stated with a stern tone but her emerald eyes where playfully shining "I am sorry about…" Jubilee began but Rogue growled "Ah said it was alright mallrat." the older woman stated firmly as she tickled her again, being careful not to hurt her with the super strength but holding her down hard enough so she couldn't squirm away from her "go ta sleep kid, ya've gotta be tired by now." she stated after a few more seconds "okay, how come you didn't hurt me when our skin touched?" Jubilee asked softly "Wolverine would kill me, Ah have this to help hold meh powers back." the woman stated holding up her left arm and showing a bracelet similar to the collars used on enslaved mutants "how long can you keep it on?" Jubilee asked "Hank made me promise only when I need it." she replied "thanks for forgiving me…I…I shouldn't have said that." she replied and the woman kissed her on the forehead "enough 'bout that, go ta sleep." Rogue ordered firmly gently patting her head before wrapping her arm around her and pulling the teenager close to her side, it was not long after that the girl fell asleep, her head on the woman's shoulder.

The next day it Jubilee awoke in her own room, her stuffed bear placed snugly in her arms and the cover tucked around her tightly, almost protectively then someone knocked on her door "open the door brat." Rogue ordered "it's unlocked idiot!" Jubilee replied then realizing what she had said threw the cover over her head "ya've been too impertinent little girl." she stated firmly gently hitting her with a pillow "sorry." she whispered and the woman chuckled "get yer butt downstairs now brat, ah made breakfast and if ya let it get cold then its yer own fault sparkler." she stated pulling the cover off of her, "I am really sorry, I didn't mean what I said last night…and I…" she started but the woman only put her hand over Jubilees mouth "don't even say it kiddo, Ah know." Rogue stated removing her hand and ruffled the fifteen year olds hair.

Later that day:

"Come on Rogue please? I said I was sorry." Jubilee called from her room "nope, ya asked fer it." the woman replied walking into the room "I didn't mean to." she whined and Rogue chuckled "would ya rather sat in yer room or stand in a corner?" she asked sating beside the girl "Fine I'll stay in here." Jubilee grumbled, pouting "ah chere let the girl out." Gambit stated "Ah told ya ta go ta the store swamp rat." she growled and gambit sighed "Fine chere, just don't kill Jubilee while I'm gone." he stated as he walked out "Can I get up now?" Jubilee asked once gambit pulled out "ya shouldn't have said what ya did ta me Mallrat." she replied "I didn't mean to say it Rogue!" she grumbled and the woman sighed, and patted her back "Ah have a good mind lettin' ya get off the bed as long as ya keep yer butt in yer room." she stated hugging the girl before standing "thanks Rogue I really am sorry." she whispered embracing the older woman "I know kid, but that really hurt meh feelin's when ya said that." Rogue stated and the girl sighed "can I make it up to you?" she asked almost pleadingly "we'll see Jubillation." she replied not wanting to be too hard on her or hurting her feelings "when can I come out?" the fifteen year old asked and the woman sighed "I'll come and get you in an hour." she replied gently then added "By the way, ya should keep yer dairy in a drawer somewhere or someplace besides yer coat pocket." the woman stated handing the small notebook to her "did ya read it?" she asked, her face flushing "ah caught a glimpse of somethang kid but nah Ah don't reckon its right fer me ta read it." she replied "what did you see?" she asked and the older woman smirked "Ah love ya too brat." she teased causing the younger girl to blush "I hate you." she whispered, hiding her face in her pillow "Ah'm teasin' Sugah ya know that. Heck every un knows that ya thank of me as a sister." she stated ruffling her hair affectionately "we're all like family…I just wish professor X was here." she stated her voice thick with tears "we all miss 'm imp, but he wouldn't want us ta stay sad. It could be worse ya know. He could…well lets don't thank 'bout that okay?" Rogue replied gently "what if…" she began but started to cry "shh, listen we didn't tell ya but he's growing stronger, just slowly." the woman whispered to the girl, hating to hear the soft sobs that where coming from the girl "You mean that I've been worrying all this time…." she began but the woman gently covered her mouth "let me finish Sugah, we weren't sure he'd be okay so we kept from gettin' yer hopes up." the twenty seven year old stated gently as she uncovered the teen's mouth "did you think I wasn't old enough to handle it?" she snapped but the hurt in her voice was so evident that it made the woman almost cringe "young'un we just don't wanna see ya upset." Rogue stated benignly "I know, I'm sorry." she whispered "come on kiddo, lets go set a trap for swamp boy when he gets back." Rogue suggested "okay, lets just hope he don't blow up the house." Jubilee stated as she followed the woman out of the room.

A Month later:

"Jubilee turn that durn thang down!" Rogue yelled, trying to get over the loud CD player, but the garbage continued playing and the woman stamped upstairs and into the younger girls room "Ah told ya ta turn that thang down!" she stated to the girl who was laying across the bed, reading a teen magazine "it's not that loud." the girl replied and the woman sighed and turned it off "not loud meh backside kid, Ah outta take this contraption in meh room until ya clean this pigsty." she stated threateningly "I said I would clean it! I'm almost sixteen I can do what I want!" the teen shouted and the older woman rolled her eyes "ya're gonna be sixteen in half a year. But right now ya're actin' like a little toddler and that's how Ah'm gonna treat ya." Rogue stated taking the CD out of the Contraption "That's no fair!" the girl growled, jumping up but the woman just gently shoved her back onto the bed "if ah had listened ta this Thang Ah'd have a broken Radio." she stated "you're not going to break it are you?" Jubilee demanded "Ah will if ya don't drop the attitude brat." she replied "I hate you!" the girl growled as she ran out of the room "Ah swear that gal's gonna make me turn prematurely grey and that aint gonna take much." the woman stated looking at the messed up room and hid the CD under a stack of magazines "if she wants it back, then she really will have ta clean up this mess." she whispered, planning on tricking the younger girl. Later that day when Rogue got back from the store she heard sacrilege terms and things breaking from Jubilee's room 'am Ah gonna have ta make 'r eat a bar of soap?' she thought as she walked up the stairs, as soon as she opened the door a explosive beam shot at her head "I can't believe you!" The young girl screamed and the older woman sighed as the teen continued to throw a temper tantrum "ya're gonna end up grounded fer a year if ya keep actin' up." the woman stated dodging another beam before she gently restrained the girl "either ya straighten yer act up or Ah'm gonna lock ya in un of Beasts storage rooms." the woman threatened as the girl attempted to jerk away from her but twisted her wrist instead "Ow, Let go of me!" she growled and Rogue sighed, picking her up and putting her on the bed "ya hurt yer self didn't ya brat?" she asked teasingly as she gently inspected the girls wrist "shut up." Jubilee growled "drop the attitude." the older woman chided as she rubbed the younger girls wrist "I'm sorry." the younger girl whispered, not realizing she was apologizing until the woman kissed the top of her forehead "Kid Ah don't know who ya're tryin' ta impress but some of the thangs ya've been sayin' is hurtful." the woman stated referring to some of the things she had told storm "I don't care!" Jubilee growled "ya don't care? Wouldn't ya care if ya knew ya made storm cry? Or if ya really injured Remy? Or if someone wouldn't speak ta ya?" the older woman asked, hoping to get through to the girl without a harsh tone "did she really cry?" Jubilee asked softly, tears now stinging her eyes "yes Sugah she did, ya burned Remy pretty bad ta." Rogue replied wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders as the teen began to sob "Ah thank ya need ta learn ta control ya temper." the woman added teasingly "shut up, what do you know." the girl retorted fighting to control the tears "ah know that ya feel bad." she whispered and then lowered her voice even lower and then added "and that Aurora aint mad at ya." that caused the fifteen year old to brighten a little "how do you know?" she asked and the woman chuckled "Ah can talk ya know." she replied and the younger girl shoved her "you're impossible." Jubilee stated "uh-huh sure kiddo, I'm the impossible un of the bunch." Rogue retorted ruffling her hair "sorry I tried to fight you." Jubilee whispered and the woman chuckled "Ah know that young'un, but who ya should be apologizin' ta is storm." she pointed out lightly "where is she?" Jubilee asked and the twenty-seven year old sighed "her greenhouse upstairs." Rogue stated as she watched the girl walk out of the room. Jubilee walked into the huge sunlit room and saw Aurora standing at a bench repotting roses "can we talk?" Jubilee asked "yes we can if you came to apologize." storm retorted continuing to work on the Flowers "I am sorry for the things that I said to you because I respect your opinion as an older person." jubilee whispered in a repentant tone "Jubilee I will accept your apology if that is the only way you can state it. You are forgiven, and I hope that we continue to be the best of friends." storm replied "you can talk to me whenever you want except when I am busy, don't even ask. My resources told me that sometimes you are a brat." the older woman added "I didn't mean to say that Storm." the Teen whispered but the woman wrapped her arms around her "you're forgiven now skedaddle." the woman ordered gently "can I help you?" the girl asked and the woman acted as if she was deep in thought "please storm?" the girl pleaded and the woman chuckled "alright little one, just try not to mess anything up." she replied benignly "thanks Storm, you're the best." the girl said. Later that night after Jubilee had cleaned her room she was laying in bed twirling a pen in her hand 'what if someone who I didn't want to know these things read my diary?' she thought staring at the blank page and sighed 'who's going to find it anyway? I'm going to hide it in my closet this time.' she thought pressing the pen to the paper

Dear dairy,

I'm really glad that Aurora forgave me, I really shouldn't have flown mad and cursed at her. it's a miracle that she didn't slap me upside the head, I know I sure deserve it but she wasn't as angry as I thought that she would be. I hurt her feelings mostly. She is so much like a mother figure to me that it hurts me to know I really upset her.

Jubilee

She hurriedly hid the small notebook in her closet and went back to bed, hoping that no one would find it. "Ow durn it, Jubilation wake up!" Rogue's voice growled tripping over something that lay in her floor "what is it Rogue?" the girl asked sleepily "fer un ya need ta wake up, it's twelve in the afternoon. And fer two ya need ta pick up that contraption ya call a game system." the older woman stated "its Saturday, can't I sleep in for once?" pleaded the teen girl, suddenly sounding younger "oh Com'n firework, act yer age not yer I.Q." the woman teased getting hit in the face by a stuffed animal "leave your opinion out of this." the girl snapped covering her head up, causing the woman to laugh "yer a little brat, ya know that?" she teased uncovering the girl and then flying into the air, holding the cover out of the girl's reach "no fair! Rogue!" the girl whined pouting causing the woman to smirk then hand the cover back to her "it's rainin' out, maybe ya need ta sleep a few more minutes." she stated and the girl stuck her tongue out at her sisterly figure "shut up, ya woke me up now I can't sleep!" she stated as she slowly got out of bed "it don't take much for you to sleep kid." Rogue stated jokingly "you're ludicrous." the girl retorted hoping that the girl knew that she wouldn't get angry but the woman just laughed "If Ah'm then ya are ta." she stated jerking the pillow off the girls bed and hitting her with it "hey!" the Girl exclaimed laughing, as they continued to wrestle over the pillow Gambit stood in the doorway looking amused "gambit didn't know ya could be so brisk." he stated and the woman growled "Ah don't care that ya live here Cajun But Ah don't wanna hear ya big trap runnin' 'bout how Ah act! It aint nun of ya business no how!" she told the man fiercely shutting the door in his face "between ya and swampy Ah am Gonna be grey-haired before I am thirty." Rogue stated "do you like gambit?" Jubilee couldn't help but ask "What makes ya thank that?" the woman replied "you two are always together, and he's always flirting with you." the fifteen year old giggled "Ah'm gonna kill ya if ya ever say that again." the woman stated, a longing look in her eyes "you do like him do you?" the girl asked "drop it! Ya Know what would happen if Ah touched someone without that contraption on!" she snapped causing the girl to shudder "I didn't mean…" she began but the woman sighed "Ah know Jubilee. Ah didn't need ta scream at ya, Ah'm sorry." the woman whispered in a repentant tone "its okay, I understand." Jubilee stated in a soft voice "Ya may understand kid but ya can't understand as much as Ah do." the woman responded gently wrapping her arm around the girl, knowing that she had really hurt the teen's feelings even though she hadn't shown it but then there was a knock at the door "Rogue you wont believe what I just saw on TV come quick!" Jean stated "what could it be?" the woman muttered as she walked out of the room.

"how is that possible, she's been in a coma for fifteen years…how can she suddenly wake up?" Rogue asked "can gambit help chere?" Remy asked and the woman sighed "no gambit, this is someone Ah need ta talk ta on meh own." the woman stated in a soft tone, as she walked out of the building "we're not just going to let her leave are we gambit?" Jubilee asked the man she thought of like a brother "little one, Mon chere will comeback when she's solved whatever's bothering her. don't worry yer little head." Gambit told her in his deep Cajun accent, holding the girl against his side "I can't help but be worried." Jubilee stated softly and the Remy sighed "Gambit knows little un, I understand." he whispered rubbing circles on her back "I just don't want her to leave…she's my best friend." the teen whispered and storm placed her hands on her shoulders "Jubilee, Rogue explained everything to us. She just felt that you didn't need to know her problems." the African woman stated "don't she trust me?" the teen stated "it aint that 'Lee. She didn't want ya ta be scared of her, she love's ya too much fer that." gambit stated "then why did she leave us?" the girl whispered, a sense of abandonment falling on her "because she only wanted to right something she did wrong when she was a child." Jean whispered to the now lamenting girl "she could have told me." Jubilee whimpered hiding her face in Gambits shirt, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist "shh, chere. Yer just hurtin' yer self more than ya are already hurtin'." the man whispered, returning the embrace. After a few minutes the man gently picked her up and sat her on the couch seating himself beside her and rewrapping his arm around her. The girl buried herself against his side and he pulled his trench coat around her, using it to help the child to feel protected "Gambit…thanks." she whispered, hiding her face again "its okay Little un, Ya just need ta calm down." he whispered in her ear. While he sat beside the girl allowing her to cry herself out, knowing that she trusted him…the only one that ever had trusted him from the start and thought of him as a brother like figure "Jubilee? Ya okay?" Gambit whispered continuing to rub her back "yes sir." she replied still sobbing softly "hey, ya don't have ta be so formal little un, yer talkin' ta plan ol' Remy Lebue not the queen o' France." he teased poking her side gently, causing a small smile to play at her lips "go 'head and laugh little un." he added beginning to tickle her, his red on black eyes mischievously sparkling as he cradled her with one arm, when she began to shake with silent laughter "you're mean!" she laughed curling against his side. Gambit couldn't help but tickling her again knowing that her tears would soon be gone if he kept trying to cheer her up "please stop!" she begged squealing with laughter and he stopped his playful attack "Com'n child, lets go do something outside." he stated gently "but…" she whimpered and he slapped her lightly in the head "Com'n kiddo." he growled his eyes seemingly glowing with a playful sparkle "I know that Rogue would be really mad if I wanted to ride your motorcycle with you but…can you teach me how?" she asked and he sighed "kid ya can't drive a car, let alone meh bike." he stated then smirked at her hurt expression "Com'n chere, Ah'll take ya fer a ride. But if ya tell Rogue Ah'll kill ya." he added in a warning tone but his eyes where laughing, showing her that he was being playful.

A few hours later Rogue flew into a old house "so you came back." a harsh tone asked and she hung her head "no, ah came ta apologize…ah never meant ta hurt anybody, Mama made me…Ah didn' know what Ah was doin' was wrong until…the day you took over." she whispered and the blonde woman smiled lightly "I understand, you where also frightened…your mother I will not be so merciful on…I am back to normal now and I can and will fight her and anyone." the woman stated "ms. Marvel please forgive me." Rogue whispered and the woman placed her hand on her shoulder "You returned my mind to my body…you righted what you had done wrong…I see now that you are a very good person, just used for the wrong reasons." the older woman whispered placing her gloved hand on the twenty-seven year olds cheek "you my dear are the picture of remorse. Surely you have a family to be with tonight?" Ms. Marvel added brushing Rogues two toned hair out of her face "then go, here is my number if you need me." the blonde whispered rubbing the younger woman's shoulders before giving her a light push and Rogue smiled slightly as she turned to face her "if Ah see Mystic then Ah'll call ya." she whispered before flying off, leaving Ms. Marvel staring after her a small smile on her face 'being in your mind I understand that you are in more pain than you have ever thought about…you are still like the child that attempted to fight me…accept you now understand the extensions of your actions.' Ms. Marvel thought.

Chere- same as darling in French.

Ya- the same as you in a southern dialect

Sugah- same a Sugar. Spoken in a southern dialect

Ta- meaning to. Sothern dialect

un-one

ova-over

yer-your

Ah- I

Ah'm-I am

Eitha- either

Fer- for

Neva- never

Thar - there

Sumthang- something

Com'n same as Come on

Yar- same as your

ya've- you've

everythang- every thing

feelin's- feelings

actin'-acting


End file.
